This invention relates to external catheters for males. In particular, this invention provides a single-use, disposable external catheter for males that provides superior comfort for the user, improved hygienic aspects, and ease of attachment and removal of the device.
A conventional catheter currently in use is the so-called "Texas" male external catheter. This type of external male catheter is a heavy-gauge latex rubber condom with a tube attached to the terminus of the condom. This tube is attached to additional tubing, and, in turn, to a recepticle into which the waste products flow. U.S. Pat. No. 3,364,932 discloses such a condom catheter device.
One problem with this type of catheter is that the catheter remains attached to the patient for extended periods of time. Hence, while the tube and waste receptacle are replaced when necessary, the catheter per se remains in contact with the patient for extended periods of time. This, in turn, leads to hygiene problems due to irritation from perspiration and other bodily secretions which accumulate between the penis and the surrounding condom.
Another problem inherent in such condom catheters is that the patient's movements are restricted due to the tube which carries the urine to the recepticle. In fact, obstruction of the tube, such as by a patient lying on it, will tend to aggravate the hygiene and irritation problems elucidated above.
Still another problem with such condom catheters is that hygiene problems, with respect to both the patient and the nursing staff, are aggravated by the need to remove the tube from the condom catheter when the recepticle is replaced, thereby subjecting the patient and health care staff to exposure to fluids retained in the catheter or the tube or both.
Still another problem with such condom catheters is that the catheter or the closure means, or both, are close-fitting to the penis and not readily flexible. This inflexibility often leads to circulation restriction and general discomfort of the patient upon swelling.
A further problem inherent in such devices is the lack of visual contact with the discharged fluids and with the penis. Instant visual contact to determine if there has been a discharge and if so whether the characteristics of the discharge indicate complications (or lack of complications) is important to the patient's care.
Devices analogous to the catheters noted above are those devices used for incontinent persons. Generally, such devices comprise a bag receptacle of relative toughness, an absorbent, and are attached to the user by means of a strap around the waist. These devices, similarly to the catheters mentioned above, are attached to the user for extended periods of time and therefore lead to hygiene problems. Also, there are exacerbated hygiene problems where the device utilizes a removable absorbent, thereby subjecting the wearer and the remover to contact with the waste products. U.S. Pat. No. 2,864,369 discloses such an incontinence device.
Contrary to the devices mentioned above, the device of the present invention provides a single-use, disposable external catheter which is self-contained, thereby eliminating the aforementioned hygiene problems. To avoid such hygiene and irritation problems, the present device comprises a loose-fitting pliable bag such that the only portion in intimate contact with the patient is at the point of closure around the penis. To avoid circulation and swelling problems, the closure is formed of an extensible material which is vapor permeable, thereby avoiding vapor irritation from the waste fluids and allowing vapor exchange between the interior and the exterior of the catheter. The closure means is designed to facilitate selective attachment and removal of the device, as opposed to the belt attachment means of incontinence devices and the attachment means of close-fitting condom catheters. The present device is designed for a single-use and to be disposed of thereafter, thereby alleviating or eliminating intrinsic problems of extended wear catheters and incontinence devices.
With the foregoing in mind, it is an object of this invention to provide a single-use catheter which facilitates professional nursing care of the patient. Further, it is an object of this invention to provide a single-use catheter which is of less expense than alternatives presently in use. Moreover, it is an object of this invention to provide an inexpensive and disposable external catheter for single-use.
It is another object of this invention to provide a single-use male catheter which is self-contained. A further object of this invention is to provide a catheter which alleviates or eliminates hygiene problems, which maintains sanitary conditions with respect to the patient and health care staff and which allows the health care staff to keep the patient's bed and sheets free from odor and staining due to spillage.
A further object of this invention is to provide a single-use male catheter which alleviates or eliminates irritation and urine burn problems inherent in multiple-use catheters.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide a catheter which is easy to selectively attach and remove from the patient and which alleviates or eliminates restriction of the patient's circulation and swelling caused thereby. It is also an object of this invention to provide a catheter which eliminates patient discomfort and which does not restrict the patient's movements when used.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a catheter which allows instant visual contact with the penis and discharges therefrom.